Jelly Queen/Gallery
Gallery= Jelly Queen - News.png Jelly Queen - Got the moves.png Jelly Queen Make special candies.jpg JellyQueenVS.png Jelly Queen with Morgana.png Jelly Queen with Rancid.jpg And the award goes to.png Tweet a message to her Royal Jellyness.png JellyQueen or CupcakeCarl.png JellyQueen Throwback.png JellyQueen in Hollywood.jpg JellyQueen-Coming soon on mobile.jpg JellyQueen-My Jelly is spreading.jpg JellyQueen in London.jpg Do not disturb Jelly Queen.jpg|Do not disturb JellyqueenSurprise.png Characters 720 270 DEFAULT resize.png Ccjs-3-main-characters.jpg Jelly Queen and dog are waiting for Candy Crush Jelly Saga to be released.jpg|That feeling when you're waiting for Candy Crush Jelly Saga to be released on Facebook... JellyQueen on jelly mountain.jpg Candycrushjellybg.jpg Jenny vs. Jelly Queen on King.com page.png|Jenny Vs Jelly Queen Jelly Queen on King.com page.png|Jelly Queen Jelly Queen ready for this Jelly.jpg something BIG is coming.png|Better watch your back your Royal Jellyness, something BIG is coming… What level are you on.png|Her Royal Jellyness wants to know... Jenny VS Jelly Queen.jpeg Jelly Queen XP.png Jelly Queen in advertisement.png Jenny VS Jelly Queen in advertisement.jpg 3D Jelly Queen in advertisement.jpg Queen-LikeABoss.png|Did you notice those sweet treasure chests... ? Well, what's in them can be yours! Spread your jelly �� Swedish princess cake.jpg|Behold, a Swedish princess cake! It's very traditional and very delicious! The Jelly Queen loves this one... �� Boss-Get that treasure.png|The Jelly Queen, Cupcake Carl, Liquorice Larry.... What do they have that you don't? NOTHING! Get that treasure! �� Jelly queen halloween.jpg|Jelly Queen in Halloween costume Chinese new year 2017.jpg|Chinese New Year celebration (2017) who would you pick as your Valentine.png|If you HAD to choose, who would you pick as your Valentine? Cupcake Carl, The Jelly Queen or Liquorice Larry? �� State your choice in comments. We'll share the results tomorrow! Who would you pick as your Valentine answer.png|Yesterday we asked who you'd pick as your Valentine. (Yes, you HAD to choose). Now, what did your choice say about you? --->See more! JellyQueen-sassyportrait.png|Wow! What a sassy portrait of the Jelly Queen! �� Credit: �� Pevitto on Instagram It's candy time facebook background 2017.png|It's Candy Time #LevelUp Jelly Queen in her element.jpg|So. Much. Jello..! The Jelly Queen is in her element. Boss Mode Top Tip.jpg|Boss Mode TIP! Set off an explosion with a special Candy. This will stun the Jelly Queen and bag an extra move for yourself! Extra tip: Plan ahead and keep this going for as long as you can It's Bosses Day (Queen and Carl).jpg|It's Bosses Day, so... Who's the ultimate Boss to beat? Which do you like the least? King Thanksgiving party.jpg|We're thankful to have the sweetest players join us on this Divine journey. Thank you for playing �� Jelly Queen in holiday season with limousine car.jpg|I rule! �� Think you've got what it takes to beat me? - Jelly Queen Jenny passed Jelly Queen.jpg|What level are you on? ✨ DayOfEncouragement2018-WithJennyYetiJellyQueen.gif|Everyone needs a little bit of encouragement from time to time, right?! �� Cheer each other on with a RT, and share your current level! ���� Halloween 2018 Jelly Queen's tricks.jpg|The Jelly Queen is all trick, no treat. �� Time to beat her at her own game then! Happy Halloween 2018 �� Jelly_Queen-Beat_her!.jpg Competition.jpg Jelly Queen spot the differences.png|Can you spot the difference? Psst, there are 7 in total ���� |-| In-game= Jelly Queen throws green jelly.png|Jelly Queen throws her jelly (when you lose in boss levels) Boss level failed Jelly Queen throws jelly.gif|Boss level failed Jelly Queen control board.gif|Jelly Queen in control board (puffler boss levels) Jelly Queen stun.gif|Stunned Jelly Queen Candy Crush Jelly Saga New Version Update Notification Tab.png|Jelly Queen in New Version Notification tab |-| Animation= Aah Jelly Queen.gif|1-2-3... CHEESE! Aah, The Jelly Queen. Always ruining everything Jelly Queen bling.gif|Blink Jenny VS Jelly Queen animation.gif|Come here! 3D Jelly Queen in advertisement.gif|Advertisement Jelly Queen 3D dancing.gif|Dancing Jelly Queen Giphy.gif Jelly_queen_making_a_face.gif |-| Transparent= Jelly Queen.png|Jelly Queen level icon Jelly Queen body split on mobile.png|Sprite JellyQueen greenjelly.png Jenny Jelly Queen.png Jelly queen Neutral.png JellyqueenGrumpy.png|Grumpy Jelly Queen JellyQueen-gotthemoves.png|Got the moves? JellyqueenLaugh.png|She is laughing |-| Video= Candy Crush Jelly Saga Learn how to beat the Jelly Queen